The field of the disclosure relates generally to vehicle sun screen/shade systems and more particularly, to systems that selectively control the intensity and amount of light entering a vehicle.
Entertainment displays have been used in vehicles for many years. In at least some known systems the displays are positioned in the rear of the vehicle to enable viewing by passengers in the rear seats. Other known systems allow viewing by a passenger seated in the passenger seat and/or by the driver. Such displays enable viewers to enjoy video entertainment, such as a movie or video game, and/or view information such as the environment to the rear of the vehicle while the vehicle is driving rearwardly. The entertainment display may reduce boredom during long drives for young or difficult passengers, or provide needed information to a driver, such as a local road map.
Known systems typically include transparent materials, such as glass. However, depending on the amount, direction, and/or intensity, light entering the vehicle may irradiate the display. Moreover, light irradiating the display may have an adverse effect on the viewing of the images displayed, such as by creating glare and/or reducing contrast. Currently, known systems may allow users to manually adjust the brightness level of the display to improve viewing conditions. However, even increasing the brightness level of known displays may be insufficient to overcome the adverse effect of the light. Increases in the brightness level of the display reduce the image quality of the video as compared to videos displayed during normal viewing.
Furthermore, in known systems, light from the display may cause adverse reflections on the inside surface of vehicle windows that can result in double images. More specifically, adverse reflections typically occur at night during low light conditions when the light from the display interacts with the glass of the window and is reflected to the eye-point of a viewer.